


어느 결혼 서약

by howweusedtobe



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, One Shot
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 15:40:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14835104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/howweusedtobe/pseuds/howweusedtobe





	어느 결혼 서약

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [【翻译】某个婚姻誓言](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14884268) by [Karl0120](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karl0120/pseuds/Karl0120)



행크 앤더슨은 안드로이드가 아니었다. 그는 얼굴 근육의 움직임을 나노미터 단위로 분석해 미세한 표정을 읽어내는 법을 알지 못했고, 상대방의 심장이 얼마나 빠르고 규칙적으로 뛰는지 대번에 캐치해내지도 못했다. 그러나 그 말이 그가 그런 일에 대해 완전히 무지하다는 뜻은 아니었다. 기본적으로 행크는 유능한 형사였으며, 그깟 직업정신따위 저 멀리 집어던지더라도 요즈음의 코너는 확실히 정상이 아니었다. 무언가 생각에 잠긴 듯한 얼굴, 사랑스런 미소를 띈 채 서로의 손을 잡고 걸어가는 연인들을 응시할 때의 표정, 코너는, 우울해보였다. 약을 입에 털어넣지 않으면 하루도 버틸 자신이 없는 자신만큼이나 말이다. 그리고 행크는 때로는 아들처럼 느껴지기도 하는 자신의 사랑스러운 안드로이드가 자기처럼 되기를 원하지 않았다. 

"무슨 일 있어?"

음식이 정성스럽게 꾸며진 접시를 내려놓던 코너는 대번에 고개를 저었다. 

"아니요. 모든 수치가 평소와 다름없는 정상입니다."

눈은 마음의 창이라지만, 안드로이드의 눈에선 어떠한 기색도 읽어낼 수 없었다. 초조함도, 거짓도, 정말로 아무것도. 늘어나거나 좁아질 줄 모르는 텅 빈 동공엔 표현 그대로 평소와 다름없는 공허함만이 깃들여있을 뿐이었고 동작도 말투도 모든 것이 빌어먹을만큼 완벽한 정상이었다. 마치 그 말을 듣지 못했다는 듯 저녁 식사를 하는 행크 곁에 서서 태연히 식사 시중을 드는 점이 그랬고 잔이 비면 행크가 말 하기도 전에 채운다는 점이 그랬다. 식사 메뉴도 말하지 않았는데도 멋대로 행크의 입맛에 정확하게 들어맞는 요리를 세 코스로 내오는 것도 평소의 녀석이었고 말이다. 하지만, 늙은 경찰의 직감이 이건 옳지 않다고 비명을 질러대고 있었다. 

"개소리. 분명 뭔가 마음에 걸리는 게 있는 거야, 안 그러냐?"

"행크, 저는."

안드로이드는 말을 하려다 말고 얼굴을 떨구었다. 관자놀이의 센서가 노란 빛을 띄었다. 손이 살짝 떨리고 있었다. 행크는 코너의 손목을 쥐고 제 옆자리에 앉혔다. 분명 처음 보았을 때만 해도 어떻게 앉히든 정확한 각도에서 가장 올바르게 앉던 녀석의 자세는 이제 보통 인간과 다름없이 풀어져 있었다. 

"한 달 전에 넌 내가 필요없다는 데도 멋대로 가사 프로그램을 다운받아왔지. 어디서 구했는진 모르겠다만 그 뒤로 내 여편네처럼 시키지도 않은 집안일을 시작했어. 나한테 팬티도 대신 입혀줄 기세로 날 백 살 먹은 늙은이처럼 돌봤다고. 그리고 보름 전부턴 아침드라마도 챙겨보더구나."

"......."

"네가 여기 처음 왔을 때부터 난 누누히 말했다, 나도 내 몸 하나쯤은 챙길 줄 안다고. 뭐, 술하고 약 문제가 있지만 어쨌든 대체로 그렇단 거야, 네가 하나하나 신경써주지 않아도 된다고. 나한테 이런 거 먹인다고 장 보고 요리 하느라 정신팔려있을 시간에 너만의 시간을 가져라. 밖에 나가서 안드로이드 친구들도 만나고, 응? 넌 내 '안드로이드'가 아니란 말이다."

"행크, 수사를 하지 않는 자유 시간에 혼자만의 시간을 갖는 대신 당신을 돌보고 싶다고 생각한 건 제 선택입니다."

"그러니까 뭔 선택이 그러냔 말이야. 일단, 행복해보이지가 않잖냐."

행크는 코너의 턱을 쥐었다. 코너는 눈썹이 축 쳐지고 입술이 비죽 튀어나왔다. 이것 봐라, 이렇게 속상해하면서 누구한테 뭘 어떻게 해주겠다고. 처음부터 코너 안의 인간적인 면에 자기도 모르게 빠져들었던 만큼, 행크는 코너가 단순한 안드로이드로 남기를 원하지 않았다. 그냥 평범한 인간처럼, 자유롭게, 언젠가 어떻게 자기가 없어져도 얼마든지 혼자 살 수 있게 되길 바랐다. 그런 만큼 코너가 자신과 함께 사는 게 불편하고 힘들다면, 좀 힘들겠지만 동거를 그만두고 다시 떨어져 지낼 생각까지도 하고 있었다. 아무 부담감 없이 그저 행복했으면 했으니까. 

"제가 불행하다고 느끼는 것과 당신을 돌보는 일은 서로 관계가 없습니다."

"그럼 뭔데?"

"저는, 저는 당신과 정식으로 교제하고 또 결혼하고 싶다고 생각했습니다."

문득 시선이 코너가 미리 불을 켜둔 양초에 가 닿았다. 양초는 식탁에 두 개가 켜져있었지만 음식을 먹을 사람은 하나 뿐이므로 반대편에는 식기며 수저 없이 텅 비어있었다. 그리고 코너는 다른 의자에 앉아있었으니까 의자 역시 비어있었다. 행크는 그 자리에 음식이 있든 없든 코너가 앉아있는 상상을 했다. 

"하지만 현재 법률 체계상으로는 인간과 안드로이드가 혼인신고를 할 방법이 없습니다. 여론 역시 이러한 결혼에 매우 적대적일 뿐더러 우리가 결혼을 했을 때 행크 당신의 주위 사람들이 당신을 경멸할 확률 역시 87%나 됩니다."

제기랄, 얼굴 표정이 좀처럼 읽히지 않는데도 옆얼굴의 엘이디로 상태며 감각을 간단하게 체크할 수 있다는 건 얼마나 우스운지. 행크는 코너의 얼굴을 그대로 끌어다 제 어깨에 묻게 했다. 망설이던 코너는 행크를 살며시 끌어안았다. 녀석의 몸은 안드로이드인데도 인간처럼 따뜻했다. 

"게다가 프로그램을 아무리 내려받는다 해도 전 기본적으로 수사를 목적으로 만들어진 안드로이드이기 때문에 가사 목적의 안드로이드처럼 집안일을 완벽하게 수행할 수는 없습니다. 따라서 모든 면에서 이러한 생각은 부적절합니다."

행크는 코너의 뒷목을 쓸어내렸다. 상당한 스트레스를 받고 있다는 증거로 코너는 행크의 어깨에 머리를 계속해서 찧고 있었다. 아주 미미한 움직임이었으니 딱히 아프진 않았지만, 굳이 아프다면 마음이 아팠다. 녀석이 거기까지 생각하고 있었다니, 사실 거기까진 행크 자신도 생각해보지 못하고 있었다. 결혼이라니. 이 관계를 온 미국에 대놓고 광고하자고? 안드로이드가 가까스로 자유를 얻어내고 인간과 안드로이드 간의 관계가 살얼음판을 걷고 있는 이 시점에? 

"씨발, 안될 건 또 뭔데?"

"예?"

안드로이드의 고개가 홱 들렸다. 행크는 이제서야 녀석의 표정을 읽어낼 수 있었다. 당혹스러움. 

"하지만 연산이......."

"예전에 우리가 불량품 하나를 쫒다가 내가 떨어질 뻔한 적이 있었지. 그때 넌 달아나는 불량품을 쫒는 것과 날 구하는 것 중에서 날 선택했어. 나중에 듣기로는 그때 내가 살아날 확률이 89%나 됐다면서? 확률이야 어찌되든 네 마음이 그렇다는데 그게 뭔 상관이냐."

"법으로......"

"그딴 멍청한 법 따위 누가 신경이나 쓴다든?"

"경위님은 법을 수호하는 일을 하고 계십니다. 그런 발언은 직업 윤리에 어긋납니다."

"너도 내가 무슨 말을 하려는지 알잖냐."

반지가 들어가야 할 손가락은 둘 다 비어있었다. 코너는 조심스럽게 손을 들어 자신의 손가락을 물끄러미 쳐다보았다. 행크는 근처에서 굴러다니는 빵끈을 집어 그 손가락에 대강 둥글게 말아보였다. 코너의 눈이 커졌다. 코너는 행크의 약지를 잡고서 한동안 놓지 못했다. 

"네가 원하는 게 반지를 맞추는 거면, 다음달에라도 당장 맞추러 가자. 결혼을 하고 싶으면 수소문을 해서라도 주례 서주겠다는 신부를 찾아보고 법적인 절차를 밟고 싶으면, 왜 너랑 친한 그 안드로이드도 있잖냐, 마커스인가 뭔가 그 반군 수장. 그 녀석에게 부탁해 같이 시위라도 나가고, 응?"

"직업을 잃지 않더라도 최소한 주위의 신망은 상당히 잃으실텐데 정말 괜찮으신 겁니까?"

저같은 안드로이드와 결혼해도? 행크는 그 뒷말이 빠져있음을 놓치지 않았다. 그렇기에 더욱 확고한 어조로 대답했다. 

"한번 살다 가는 거 하고 싶은 것도 못 해보고 벙어리 냉가슴만 앓다 죽으면 그게 다 뭔 소용이겠냐."

행크는 코너가 눈물을 흘리는 것을 그때 처음 보았다. 입술이 파르르 떨렸고 코너는 뚝뚝 떨어지는 눈물을 닦을 생각도 하지 못한 채로 행크를 응시했다. 

"행크, 정말로 감사합니다."


End file.
